I Love you Both
by Lady Juu-chan
Summary: PG-13 for later on *Chapter 2 is UP!!!* This fic is about a father who stole his son's loved one; *hint*shes one of the bad guys :). The story line is a bit different from Akira Toriyama's DB ^o^ PLEAS R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello:) My name is Ella:) better known as Lady Juuhachigou^o^ This is my first fic and i hope you like it:) Please R&R (read and review)!!!! I wrote this cause i love writting and i love beeing different from others, so I decided to write something very different:) If i get 5 reviews ill continue with the story if not then i will hafta forget about writting this story:( I hope i get those reviews cause I would love for people to read my writting:) **PLEASE BE HONEST** i just want some reviews...kk??:) well, here goes a glimpse of this could-be-a-story:)wish me luck^o^ 

AS MUCH AS I WANT TO OWN DBZ, I AM FULLY AWARE THAT ITS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!:) but maybe if i add new characters, then, they will be MINE!!:)lol 

I love both of you 

********************************************************************** ******** 

I love you. Thats very much natural. Or, at least I used to. I trusted you. When I was younger, I told you who was dear to me even though the circomstances weren't right. But those could have been fixed thanks to the dragonballs. Instead you chose to break my mother's heart along with mine. Even though you have trained to probably be stronger than me, I will avenge mother, myself and what I could have had, with that blonde with a bad attitude that you stole from me. 

********************************************************************** ******** 

Do you really love him my beautiful warrior angel? I know you felt something for me, or else you wouldnt have given me that special look. Maybe my father forced you into loving him, or he used the dragonballs to force your affection on him . I do love him, i think, but I would do anything to have you with me. I guess...well just have to see. 

********************************************************************** ******** 

So, did you like it so far???? Please REVIEW!!!!! I would love to continue this story for you people:) peace for now....^o^ 


	2. One sad day

I know I said I would post up the second chapter only if I had gotten some reviews, but I figured why not at least put a NORMAL chapter up intsead of one that you dont even know who's talking...So, Im sure this will be answering any questions you have if you read the first chapter^o^ Hope you like it 

Juuhachigou= Android 18 

DISCLAIMER: I dont own DBZ. And I know this isn't the original storyline 

"Gohan!! Wake up or you'll be late for school!! GOHAAAAN!!" 

" HAI! Im up, Im up!" said Gohan grudgingly as he got out of bed. He had just had another dream of once kind hearted dad laughing in his face with Juuhachigou in his arms. I can't stand it. Why did he do that? Why do I even like her? He asked himself for the 100^th time. The young man went into his bathroom, washed up and then got dressed. As he went downstairs, he decided that he would talk to his his heart broken mother about it. Even if they left after i killed Cell, I still think about it....It was a year ago. Where are they anyway? Damn, I'm acting like a kid! ****AN: Ive changed the story line a tiny bit, as you see Gohan's 16 now and he was 15 when he killed Cell, and um.... Goku didnt bring Cell to King Kaïs place. He took Juuhachigou intsead of Krillan *** 

"So, what's for breakfats Ma?" 

"The usual." ChiChi said blankly. 

"What's wrong Mom?" I won't bother her about it. It's stupid to care anyway. 

"N-Nothing", she said on the verge of tears. Gohan instantly got up to hold his sobbing mother. 

"T-today...*sob* w-was our *sob* wedding anneversaryyyyyyyyyy" 

"MOMMY!! What's wrong??" 

***Goten is 5 years old*** 

"Come and hug mommy Goten. She needs you right now, ok?" 

"Okay Gohan...but...ok. Have a good day at school!" 

"hm...." was Gohan's acknowledgement. "Phwee!!!!!!!!" Gohan whistled as the Flying Nimbus sped down to meet him. Poor Mom.... 

Everything went fine that day. Or as fine as it could get. Gohan made new friends and was every teacher's pet. But then, he felt a chi level near the school; a very familiar one. 

"GOHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku through cupped his hands. 

****************************************************************** 

So! How did you guys like it?? Well, if you want more, REVIEW!!!! Oh and, I dunno what happened but apparently you cant review if your an "Ananymous".... I dunno why, I wanted you guys to so...can you email me your reviews, comments and suggestions (if you cant have a signed review)???? 

LittleMsVampire@aol.com 

Wella, I hope you enjoyed it, well byebye!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
